Betrayed
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Klavier does the unthinkable, she feels betrayed and turns to an innocent bystander to help her. Look where she'll end up... two-shot story. Review me please!
1. Chapter 1

Klavier did the unthinkable to her. She feels betrayed. She turns to an innocent bystander to help and look where she ends up…

**Betrayed**

She tried to forget what she had found only a few days before as she climbed aboard the bus. It was the two-yearly trip for the members of the force. They were flying out to Paris for a four day visit. A total of 150 people – including Apollo and the Wrights, members of the force and members of the prosecutor's office and their families were flying out over the night. The first step was to get on the bus and travel to the airport.

"Mien Liebe…" He tried to grab her shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" She growled as she handed her case to the driver and climbed aboard the bus. The bus had seats for 160 people and Apollo was one of the lucky people who managed to get two seats to himself. He, Phoenix and Trucy were seated near the back of the bus. Apollo stretched his tired limbs and sprawled out on the seats. Gradually more people boarded the bus; amongst them was Klavier who rushed to the back to try and join Ema.

"Get lost!" She snapped.

"Liebe let me explain please!" She shoved him and he tumbled into the isle. She shifted out.

"Fuck you." She growled.

"Apollo can you shift please?" Apollo looked up with half asleep eyes.  
"Hm…Oh of course Ema." He struggled to move his legs and let her sit down. "What's up?"

"The fucking fop." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's alright…" Klavier was sat where Ema was before she pushed him, about ten isles down.

"Oh Ema!" Trucy jumped. "Don't cry!"  
"Em? Is something wrong?" Lana's head popped up from the seat in front. "Em ignore that fucking liar. Don't cry…don't cry…" It was too late Ema was sobbing.

She couldn't forget what Klavier had done to her. After all the promises and telling her she was the one for him and then he did what he did to her. She forced herself to forget. As soon as she moved her hands away from her face she was greeted by a warm, sincere and concerned face from Apollo.

"I'll be fine…" She took a deep breath and wiped her smudged make-up onto the back of her hand.

Apollo had been silently reading his book and keeping a close eye on Ema as they travelled. When they stopped at the airport and everyone gathered their bags again Klavier tried to talk to her again.

"You try this one more time and I'll buy a scolding hot cup of coffee and pour it on that pretty boy face of yours." She warned.

-x-x-

Apollo's limp was awfully bad and his bandaged torso was visible through his shirt. When everyone had checked in and were wondering around the shops in the lobby Lana and Ema had to ask him how he felt.

"How are you holding up?" Lana asked as she placed the bottle of cola in his hand.

"It still hurts but I'm better…"

"You saved Lana, you know that?" Ema joined them.

"I just did what I thought was right."

"You protected me from being stabbed and probably raped. You were stabbed three times!"

"I'll do anything to look after my friends." Apollo replied with a faint smile.

"I can't believe you got in between me and him. Jake couldn't believe it either, when we rushed you to hospital…he told me he'd never met a man who cared so much."

"That's nice." He smiled.

He was in the arcade with Trucy for the rest of the time. Ema steered clear of Klavier to make sure she didn't have to pour that hot coffee over his face. Apollo sat closest to the window, Trucy beside him and Phoenix beside her on the plane. Lana, Jake and Ema sat on the other side of the plane.

-x-x-

It was around six in the morning when the plane touched down in Paris. Everyone had slept on the plane and were ready to explore when they had checked in. The group formed a huge crowd in the hotel lobby as they were all assigned the pre-booked rooms they would be staying in.

"Mr Phoenix Wright, Miss Trucy Wright and Mr Apollo Justice!" The receptionist caused the trio to attention. "You will be staying in room 312 on the third floor."

"Yay!" Trucy ran straight into the elevator.

"Catch up with her." Phoenix ordered as Apollo took the key, grabbed his case and limped after her.

A simple three bedroom hotel room was what greeted them. Satisfied with the room they put the kettle on and made Trucy an orange juice. Meanwhile, downstairs there were only five remaining guests. The chief of police, her partner and her daughter then Ema and Klavier. As soon as the chief had gone the receptionist called Ema over.

"Miss Skye, the room is booked in your name because you rearranged it correct?"

"Yes."

"Well…we got you your room but…"

"But?" Ema looked confused.

"Your partner rang and rearranged it again. Mr Gavin?"

"He what?!"  
"The room is on the top floor…the honeymoon suite."

"You…!" She took the key from the receptionist and stormed off.

"This is your stupid fucking attempt to get me back isn't it!?" She snarled.

"Mien liebe please…"  
"You can't explain what you did! Seeming as this room is in my name you can get out too!"

"Where am I gonna go?!"

"Hang on." She kept her distance and reached for the phone.

"Hello this is front reception, how may I help you?"

"Hi it's Ema Skye from the honeymoon suite. Can you connect me to room 312?"

"Of course." There was a disorientating buzz until she heard Trucy's voice.

"Hello?"

"Trucy can you put Apollo on the line for me?"

"Polly!" Trucy called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Apollo – need to ask a favour."

"I'm listening." Apollo sat down on the springy couch beside the phone.

"Swap rooms with Klavier."

"Is that an offer or an order? Wait…why?"

"Klavier rearranged the room so he's staying with me. Can you talk to the Wrights about switching with him?" Apollo sighed on the other side.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. What room are you in?"

"Just head to the top floor and go to the second door on the left."

"Why won't you let me explain?" Klavier growled.

"What is there to explain?!"

-x-x-

Apollo; confused and dazed switched places with a very, very angry Klavier. He and Ema both got changed, waiting to meet Lana, Jake and the Wrights. They wanted to head to the Louvre Museum.

As soon as evening set in they travelled up the Eiffel Tower and of course Apollo's severe vertigo kicked in. He clung to the column even though there was a seven foot fence before the edge. Eventually with the 'gentle encouragement' from Trucy, Lana, Jake and Ema – which involved a lot of pulling he eventually did look over the edge to see the beautiful city at the night.

-x-x-

Apollo chose to sleep on the large couch at the foot of the large bed. He unbuttoned his pants and removed his shirt to settle down for rest. Ema chose to change in the bathroom and when she emerged in a thin, skimpy nightgown. She joined Apollo on the couch and rested her head on Apollo's shoulder. He didn't move her. Well…until she moved her hand to his crotch and tried to kiss him. Apollo was unsure what to do, she was hurt enough but he felt it was his duty to do what was right. He pushed her down on the edge of the couch.

"Ema…no…please…" She could sense it was hurting him to stop her.

She cried of course, the last thing she wanted was to be rejected again. It took a lot of explaining to settle her again and when she sensed the reasoning and sympathy in his voice she relaxed, apologised and crept into the bed.

-x-x-

He didn't know what woke him but there was the sound of rustling beneath bed sheets when Apollo's eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. The rustling got louder and it sounded as if someone was crying. He carefully stepped up the steps to the bed and switched the lamp on. Ema was asleep and yet she was growling and crying at the same time.

"Ema, Ema wake up!" She jumped as she felt his skin against hers.

"A-Apollo?"

"You were crying in your sleep." She sat up and the sheet slid down her body.

"I…was…dreaming of Him…"

"Klavier?" Apollo was answered with a shy nod. "What even happened? I was in hospital that night so… all I know is something about him being a liar and cheat."

"Well…I drove back home to get the clothes to stay at Lana's that night. Then I was going to catch a cab back to her house." Ema took a deep breath to regain her bearings. "I was suspicious because the door was locked and it was eleven in the evening – usually Klavier doesn't lock up until one. When I got in I thought I heard a strange cry echoing in the halls. It sounded like someone moaning."

"In pain?"

"In pleasure. It was a woman's voice as well. I thought I was imagining it and made my way to the bedroom. When I got close to the door…" She dried her eyes. "…I could hear him whispering 'I love you' and 'he'll clean up in the morning before I came home' then I opened the door and there was another girl about your age on top of the sheets with him in his arms. They were both naked and struggling to keep their breathing steady…he'd cheated on me and I walked in on it…" When she broke into tears Apollo held her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

-x-x-

Wait until she returned to America…Klavier would MAKE her talk about that night…


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo treated her like a queen for the rest of the vacation, wining and dining her, taking her where she wanted and keeping her away from Klavier as much as possible. They switched rooms with a young couple staying across from the hall who had a bedroom as well as the double bed in the main area. Ema stayed in the bedroom and on one night Apollo _did _let her sleep beside him because she was so upset.

-x-x-

The morning after they had returned from France Apollo found a strange letter in his pile. It was from the local, and very popular, daytime chat show that was broadcast all over America. Run by a couple called Matt and Amy Kyle their show was appropriately named 'The Kyle Show'. Apollo took the letter to his desk and sliced it open with his letter opener.

_Dear Mr Apollo Justice_

_A close friend of yours, Mr Klavier Gavin is coming on the show in order to save his relationship. Although he is not aware we also request you join. You will be notified of what to do when you arrive…_

Now, a week later he was sat backstage on the show. He was in a booth on his own and was told not to go on stage over fear of his safety and because he was an unknown guest.

"Mr Justice…" A man from the security crew slid the door to the booth open.

"Yes sir." Apollo spun the chair around.

"Could you take a lie detector to verify the results given to us by Miss Skye?"

"Sure."

"Oh my, Mr Justice…you look in a bad state." The lady running the lie detector test could see the bandages under his shirt.  
"I'm alright." She explained the test and he happily answered all of the questions.

Afterwards he found himself back in his little booth watching the show on the PC screen and listening to the show via the headset microphone he wore.

"Ok, first up this morning we have the famous rock star Klavier Gavin – the lead singer of the band the Gavineers." Amy began.

"He's here to try and eliminate accusations of cheating in his relationship." He pointed to the door. "Let's welcome him to the show!"

He stepped on to the stage in his familiar purple and black outfit.

"Mr Gavin as far as we were aware your relationship is perfect."

"Ja, it was until she accused me of cheating…" Klavier said it with a smile. He went on about what Ema had said. "Then I think she was cheating on me with my best friend while staying in France."

"Didn't she throw you out of the room?"

"Ja she asked me to switch with this man."

Apollo watched as Ema came on, screaming and crying at him. Apollo shunned not being able to rush out to her rescue.

"Ok, now…" Amy looked to the screen to the left of Ema who was sat on the far edge of the stage. "We have two people backstage, first we have this young lady…"

A blonde girl about 23 blew an air kiss and waved with this malicious smile. Klavier waved back when Ema wasn't looking.  
"Excuse me, why did you just wave at her?" Matt noticed.

"It's polite to wave at a fan." He lied.

"The next person is…" The cameraman signalled to switch the camera on in Apollo's booth. "…this young gentleman."

"Hey!" He waved.

"Apollo!" Klavier sounded shocked in an unhappy way, Ema the opposite.

"Ok, I'm sorry we have to take a quick ad break. We'll be back after these messages."

"Mr Justice can I ask a favour?" Amy opened the door to his booth. It was uncomfortable in there for him; there was only enough room for him and the camera man let alone Amy as well.

"Uh…sure."

"The lie detector results. I need you to read them out; you're far away from the main stage. Please."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. I'd be happy to."

-x-x-

"Ok now it's time for lie detector results. Apollo, can you read Klavier's results first?"

"Yes ma'am." Apollo opened the envelope and a card wrapped in a sheet of paper.

"Oh my, Apollo read the paper please." He sensed the hint of excitement in Matt's voice.

"Um…this is a confession." Apollo unfolded it further. "He said that Ema had walked in on him having sex with the young lady in the booth next to me."

"How could you?!" Ema cried.

"Alright, alright Ema just calm down." Apollo soothed. "Ok…his confession makes the first three questions obsolete – right?"

"That's right."

"Ok, so the fourth question asked was 'Have you engaged in sexual intercourse with the person in question more than once?'. He answered no and he was lying." Apollo could see Ema getting more upset. "They then asked if he'd passionately kissed anyone else while in a relationship with Ema – he said yes, he had passionately kissed several fans."

"Fraulien if you'd have let me explain…" Klavier seemed smug.

"Have you ever had sexual contact with another person? – he said no – he was telling the truth. Have you ever had intercourse with anyone else? – he said no – he was telling the truth again." Apollo looked down at the last question.

"They asked the girl two questions to verify the details Klavier gave. Which were the sexual intercourse more than once and the sex one. She answered yes to both and was telling the truth."

"You bastard!" Ema screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah Fraulien, we need to see about you."

"Ok…the confession note here states that Ema did try to kiss me and put her hands down my boxers but I rejected her. So only three of her questions are necessary." Apollo flipped the card over. "The first was 'did you have sex with Apollo on the night in question in France?' She answered no and was telling the truth. They then asked 'Did you try to have sexual contact or intercourse on any other days.' She said no and was telling the truth. The final question was 'Do you have personal feelings for Apollo? – she said yes and she was…telling the truth…?" The last question was a shock for the attorney.

"They then asked me the same questions with regards to Ema and my answers were the same and I was telling the truth." Apollo looked at Klavier's face. "Not so smug now are you glamour boy?" Ema just ran off, sobbing her eyes out and ran backstage.

-x-x-

Two days later Apollo had still heard nothing of Ema. Lana had contacted him to say she was getting over it but other than that there was no news.

"Hello?" Apollo held his cellphone to his ear.

"Apollo I need you to get Ema out this house before she wastes away." Lana sounded very concerned.

"Why, what's up?"

"For two days she hasn't left her room, we've had to leave all her food and drinks outside her door and when I went in…" Lana paused. "…she was just lying on the bed naked, covering the most intimate areas of her body and listening to sappy sad music which doesn't suit her."

"What makes you think I can get her out?"

"Because she's fallen in love with you."

"Hm… I'll be right over."

"We're going out. Do you have a key for my house?"

"No."

"We'll leave the door unlocked."

He turned up at the door within half an hour. He opened it, threw the teddy bear Trucy told him to give Ema on the sofa and made his way to her room. He heard a groaning sound on the other side of the door. He listened intently to make sure he wasn't mistaken. It was dark in the rest of the house and probably just as dark in Ema's bedroom so he carefully opened the door. He clicked on what she was doing when he looked at the position she was in and heard the moan that escaped her lips. She kicked her legs out in a violent jerky movement then her eyes snapped open.

"Apollo!" She grabbed the edges of her sheet. "Did you…see that?"

"I opened the door a second ago." He replied honestly softly closing the door as he stepped in. She turned her head away as he circled the bed. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For walking in on you." Apollo crawled up on the bed alongside Ema. He moved the cushion to the left and sat back against the headboard. "Lana said you haven't been out since the show…do you know why?"

"I don't want to be humiliated as I walk through the streets…"

"How?"

"I can imagine people saying 'You can't give good enough sex so Klavier Gavin cheated on you.' You know I've probably fucked all my chances of getting another guy." She took her nightgown which was by Apollo's foot and threw it over her head.

"Only naïve morons would say that. There's more to a relationship than sex." Apollo helped her sort out her nightgown.

"I wish I picked one of the other men who wanted to date me." She crawled out from under the sheet and sat cross legged in front of the attorney.

"Some of us may still be interested." Apollo forced himself to stop blushing as the nightgown clung to her figure and her room smelt of sex.  
"Are you just trying to make me feel better or are you being serious?" Apollo reached into his pocket and produced the card with his lie detector results.

"What does it say there?"

"You still…really!?"

"Uh-huh. I don't really care what Klavier thinks of you. Or anyone else for that matter." She crawled up, resting between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder.

She looked like an innocent child.

"In France…I wasn't intending to have sex with you…"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I wanted someone who wasn't so extroverted as Klavier to see if I could…"

"Could what?" Apollo rubbed her back with his left hand, he didn't mean it in a sexual way, he just wanted her to relax.

"I wanted to excite Klavier by taking lead in the bedroom…I figured I could use you to learn how…"

"Wait that means…you were…"

"No trust me I wasn't. I wanted to just…feel you…" Ema moved so she was facing him and holding herself upright by gripping the headboard on either side of Apollo.

"Do you know how…immature that sounds? I love you Ema but…I want you to realise that just like you – I won't live with a cheater."  
"So if I'd…then you'd think I was a cheater?"

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't think like that now…" He kissed her tenderly. "It's the past…I don't want to rush you into anything you'll regret…" He expected her to agree but instead she pushed herself against him and kissed him roughly. Her back arched at his touch as he broke away. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I just want…" She pulled him into another kiss. "…to…" She moved her hand to the zipper of his pants and rubbing.

"Nngh…Ema…really…is this what you want?"

"I just want to feel…what you're like." Apollo pulled her into another deeper kiss and as she opened her mouth to gasp he pushed his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. Their tongues wrestled and Ema used this sign of passion to gain dominance over him.

She'd wrestled off all his clothes in record time and she began to stroke him in a slow yet fluid motion.

"This…was what I wanted." She looked into his eyes as he squirmed.

"Well…" He let out a murmur of pleasure as she slowly sped up. "…Don't think you can use me as a tool for sexual pleasure."  
"Wouldn't dream of it…" She rubbed herself against his chest. Again she picked up the pace and he was wriggling and groaning.

"Ema…I…" She knew what to do now. She picked up the speed again and when he released she a wave of satisfaction pass through her body. She scampered over the rest of the bed and grabbed a tissue. She cleaned off his legs and chest and shared a more intimate kiss with him.

He couldn't resist returning the favour to her and by the end of the evening, her back in her nightgown and he in his boxers, he moved to climb off the bed.

"You're not going to…leave me are you?" She climbed up behind him and clung to his back.  
"Hm…well I have to go home."

"Please…" She purred. "For me?"

"Alright." He reached out for his cellphone and text Trucy to say he wouldn't return home.

"I love you." She pulled him back down on the bed.

"I love you too." He stretched his limbs and curled up with her in his arms on the bed.

He made a personal note that it was a good thing she just _looked _like an innocent child.

-x-x-

On the other side of town, completely recovered from the ordeal of the daytime television show, Klavier was about to receive the news he did not want. The girl he had been sleeping with not only had another boyfriend but had also fallen pregnant with Klavier's child.


End file.
